Doce Enigma
by Fics da Xarol e da Gabii
Summary: Ela acordou na cama de um estranho! Não se lembrava por que estava ali... Muito menos sabia quem era o homem que se encontrava a seu lado. Mesmo assim, começou a sentir uma irracional atração por aquele fascinante desconhecido.
1. Sinopse

**[SHORT-FIC] ****DOCE ENIGMA**

**Título: Doce Enigma**

**Autor:** Eileen Wilks

**Adaptação:** Gabriela Paiva (**Ѽ**** Gαbii**)

**Revisão:** Carolina (**Xarol**pinha)

**Shipper:** Edward/Bella

**Gênero:** UA, romance, mistério, **lemon**.

**Censura:** NC-17

**Sinopse:** _"QUEM ESTÁ DORMINDO NA MINHA CAMA?"_

_Ela acordou na cama de um estranho! Não se lembrava por que estava ali... Muito menos sabia quem era o homem que se encontrava a seu lado. Mesmo assim, começou a sentir uma irracional atração por aquele fascinante desconhecido._

_A última coisa que Edward Cullen queria em seu chalé era a companhia de uma mulher sensual e misteriosa. Principalmente porque tinha certeza de que ela estava fugindo de algo... ou de alguém. Mas, agora, como faria para se livrar daquela intrusa que, de repente, invadira sua intimidade, despertando-lhe sentimentos que ele acreditava enterrados para sempre?_

**AVISOS:**

- É uma história adaptada, mas farei algumas modificações quando achar necessário.

- Terá post quando tiver leitores e claro quando tiver comentários.

- Eu dedico essa e todas as minhas outras fics a vaquinha mais amada do mundo. A minha Beta, amiga e parceira. Te amo Xarol!


	2. Capítulo 1

**CAP****ÍTULO UM**

Somente um perfeito idiota teria coragem de sair numa noite dessa, pensou Edward Cullen, sen tindo a chuva entrar pela gola de sua jaqueta e ensopar seu corpo inteiro. Somente um perfeito idiota iria se aventurar pelas montanhas num tempo daqueles, à procura de uma es túpida fêmea que não tivera o bom senso de ficar em casa quando uma terrível tempestade ameaçava cair.

Seus jeans grudavam-lhe na pele, a perna esquerda doía; aliás, como sempre acontecia nos dias de frio. Escorregou na lama. E soltou um palavrão. Tinha de achar a cadela de qualquer jeito, antes que ela resolvesse dar à luz. Sua barriga quase se arrastava pelo chão, sinal de que a hora do parto não estava tão longe.

— Olívia! — Edward chamou, mas o vento uivante levou o nome do animal tão rapidamente que ele próprio mal ouviu o som de sua voz.

Nada.

E se ela tivesse se perdido? E se os cachorrinhos come çassem a nascer ali mesmo, no meio da chuva e do frio?

— Olívia! Onde foi que você se meteu?

Silêncio total. Exceto pelo barulho da chuva e do vento, nada mais ouviu.

Foi aí então que Edward tropeçou em algo, um tronco de árvore caído ou coisa parecida, que quase o derrubou. Con seguindo recompor-se, iluminou o objeto em questão com sua lanterna. Engraçado. Aquela era a primeira vez que ele via um tronco de árvore com cabelos.

Naquele momento, um raio assustador cortou o céu es curo, o ruído forte misturando-se ao grito que saía da gar ganta de Edward Cullen.

— Meu Deus!

Por alguns instantes foi como se a tempestade e o vento tivessem parado de existir. Ali, caída a seus pés, havia uma mulher, o rosto cheio de sangue... Estaria morta? Abaixou-se rapidamente e encostou a cabeça em seu peito. O coração batia firme e forte, embora num ritmo um tanto acelerado.

Graças a Deus. A moça estava viva. Pensou Edward. Mas não por muito tempo, se não a tirasse logo dali.

Jasperou-a nos braços, sentindo seus próprios joelhos e a perna esquerda protestarem pelo esforço efetuado. Paciên cia. Precisava agüentar a dor.

— Olívia! — ele chamou mais uma vez, enquanto levava a preciosa carga a seu chalé. — Apareça de uma vez por todas, sua cadela mal-agradecida!

Não era sempre que o animal aparecia quando Edward o chamava. Olívia surgira em sua vida havia pouco tempo, umas quatro semanas, mais ou menos. Um período muito breve para que ambos tivessem estabelecido uma ligação intensa e forte.

— Olívia!

Continuou seu caminho, sem olhar para trás. E sentiu um grande alívio invadir sua alma ao ouvir um latido, que já lhe era familiar, vindo ali de perto.

— Aqui, Olívia! Venha, vamos logo para casa!

A moça pesava pouco, provavelmente menos de cinqüenta quilos. Mas os músculos de Edward reclamavam como se ele estivesse segurando um caminhão. Falta pouco, ele disse mentalmente às suas pernas. Mais uns minutinhos e essa agonia toda chegará ao fim.

Minutos, porém, que pareceram horas. No momento em que ele finalmente chegou ao chalé, a dor em sua perna era tamanha que foi obrigado a deitar a moça no sofá junto à entrada. Não tinha condições de levá-la até sua cama.

Massageou os músculos doloridos. Sabia que a melhor coisa que podia fazer no momento era Jasperar um banho bem quente, mas aquilo estava fora de questão. Precisava Jasperar alguma providência em relação à moça ensangüentada que jazia em seu sofá. Verificou-lhe o coração novamente. Ainda batia em ritmo acelerado; mas não estaria um pouco mais fraco?

Precisava aquecê-la, antes que ela entrasse em estado de choque. Abriu um armário, apanhou três mantas, co briu-lhe o corpo gelado e, mancando ligeiramente, foi até a porta e fechou-a.

— Sinto muito, amiga — disse ele à cadela, que, deitada em seu tapetinho em frente à lareira acesa, observava-o com curiosidade. — Eu sei que você detesta portas fechadas tanto quanto eu, mas precisamos manter essa sala aquecida por causa de nossa hóspede que acabou de chegar.

Foi até o banheiro, apanhou seu estojo de primeiros so corros e, voltando para a sala, debruçou-se sobre a moça, disposto a limpar-lhe o rosto. Pela primeira vez desde que se mudara para aquele fim de mundo, Edward lamentou o fato de não ter permitido a instalação de uma linha tele fônica no chalé. Não que o socorro pudesse alcançá-lo com facilidade. Por causa da tempestade, as estradas deveriam ficar interditadas durante vários dias. E nenhum piloto com a cabeça no lugar iria entrar num helicóptero e levantar vôo num dia como aquele. Ao menos, porém, poderia ligar para um médico e perguntar o que fazer numa situação difícil e delicada como aquela.

O fato de a moça estar inconsciente o deixara preocupado. Além disso, seu coração continuava acelerado. Um sinal nada animador.

Tirou uma pequena lanterna de seu estojo e, abrindo-lhe o olho direito, iluminou-o com o facho de luz. A pupila se contraiu imediatamente. Fez a mesma coisa no outro olho e o resultado foi idêntico. Menos mal.

Havia sangue em seu rosto. Edward hesitou durante alguns instantes. Seu estojo de primeiros socorros até que era razoável, mas faltava nele um par de luvas. Paciência. O jeito era tratar da moça com as mãos desprotegidas e ponto final.

Apanhou um pedaço de gaze e, finalmente, começou a limpar o sangue que havia em seu rosto. Ela se mexeu, mas não acordou. Felizmente os cortes e arranhões eram superficiais e logo estariam cicatrizados.

Chegara a hora de medir-lhe a pulsação e a pressão. Colocou o aparelho em volta de seu braço e começou o tra balho. Momentos depois lia o resultado. Batimentos cardía cos: noventa e nove por minuto. Algo um tanto preocupante. Pressão arterial: um pouco mais baixa do que o normal.

Ela ainda não entrara em estado de choque, mas aquilo podia acontecer em breve. A melhor coisa que Edward tinha a fazer no momento era mantê-la aquecida... e rezar para que não houvesse nenhuma hemorragia interna.

A moça não estava vestida de maneira apropriada para um passeio nas montanhas. Principalmente, é claro, em dia de tempestade. Aquele conjunto de calça social e blusa de seda verde era mais apropriado para um sofisticado coquetel oferecido por algum milionário esnobe. Era o tipo de roupa que Tanya teria adorado.

Só que, agora, o destino de seu caro traje seria apenas um: o lixo. Estava sujo e completamente rasgado.

Edward resolveu despi-la. Seria impossível mantê-la aque cida com as roupas molhadas. Afastou as três mantas e começou por tirar-lhe a blusa.

Seus seios eram lindos. Não só os seios, aliás. Edward reparava agora que a moça à sua frente era dona de uma beleza descomunal. Tudo nela era perfeito: o narizinho arrebitado, a boca, o formato do rosto. Quem seria aquela fada que aparecera tão de repente em sua vida?

Tirou-lhe a calça e a calcinha. Há quanto tempo não despia uma mulher? Já havia perdido a conta dos anos. Mas aquela não era hora para devaneios. Havia uma mulher inconsciente em seu sofá e ele precisava sal vá-la de qualquer jeito.

Ficou surpreso ao notar que ela calçava um par de tênis velhos, algo totalmente impróprio para o tipo de roupa que usava. E, além de gastos, estavam encharcados. Tirou-os depressa, junto com as meias ensopadas.

Enxugou-a com uma toalha felpuda, vestiu-lhe um de seus pijamas mais quentes e voltou a cobri-la com as mantas.

Resolveu colocar um pouco de água oxigenada nos cortes de seu rosto. A moça se mexeu, como se pudesse sentir o desconforto. Edward fez uma pausa, esperando para ver se ela acordava. E quase torcendo para que aquilo não acon tecesse. Porque, se acordasse, ela o veria.

Colocou mais lenha na lareira e foi até a cozinha preparar um café. A noite prometia ser muito longa.

Momentos depois, sentava-se numa poltrona em frente ao sofá e estudava a "bela" misteriosa. Quem seria ela? E o que teria acontecido? Um acidente de carro, talvez? Difícil, mas o problema era que ela não conseguia pensar em outra possibilidade. Quem, em sã consciência, iria se aventurar por um passeio naquelas montanhas desertas e perigosas num dia de tempestade?

Bem, seja lá quem fosse a moça, uma coisa era certa: ela era linda. Uma verdadeira fada que, quando acordasse, não iria ficar nem um pouco feliz ao perceber que ele a despira, que a vira completamente nua. Ele, um homem destruído de alma... e de rosto.

A dor vinha em cores e texturas diferentes. No fundo do oceano, ela lembrava uma pressão, um lilás desbotado que, conforme ia subindo em direção à superfície transforma va-se num vermelho brilhante, que ofuscava os olhos.

Era uma sensação estranha. E muito desconfortável. Pou co a pouco, a moça percebeu que a dor vinha de sua cabeça. Uma dor lancinante, na verdade. E havia algo além daqui lo... o medo, o desespero...

Abriu os olhos.

E o viu.

Ele era grande e forte. Os cabelos bronze desalinhados, seus traços eram marcantes e um lado do seu rosto exibia cicatrizes e marcas de queimaduras.

Entretanto, inspirava uma paz incrível e ela se sentiu segura e protegida. Só por causa de sua presença. E con seguiu lhe dar um sorriso.

Edward olhou para a moça deitada no sofá. Ela havia concordado. Iria ficar boa. Havia acordado e o via... E, mesmo assim, sorrira para ele.

Ela acordou com o aroma de comida sendo preparada e o som de pássaros cantando. Sonhos e pesadelos tinham invadido a sua mente durante o sono e a cabeça parecia prestes a explodir de tanta dor. As coisas só pioraram no momento em que abriu os olhos.

Bacon? Ela estaria sentindo o cheiro de bacon frito?

Olhou em volta, sem, no entanto virar a cabeça. Aquilo definitivamente iria ser um erro. A sala estava pouco ilu minada, pelo que podia perceber. A janela mais próxima mostrava um dia chuvoso e acinzentado, embora aquilo não acabasse com a alegria dos pássaros que faziam uma grande algazarra lá fora.

A menos que estivesse muito enganada, ela se encontrava num chalé de madeira, um lugar gostoso e aconchegante aquecido por uma grande lareira acesa. Mas alguma coisa, não, alguém, estava faltando. Alguém que estivera lá, Jasperando conta dela.

— Eu... hã...

Parou de falar e engoliu em seco. Sua garganta parecia pegar fogo.

Ele apareceu dentro de seu campo de visão, um homem alto e forte, que se debruçava agora sobre ela com um ar de preocupação no rosto marcado.

— Oi, como está se sentindo?

A voz dele era bonita e profunda como a de um canto de ópera. Não só a voz, aliás. O homem era muito atraente, apesar da enorme cicatriz e das marcas de queimadura. O que teria acontecido?

— M... mais ou menos. Há quanto tempo estou aqui?

— Há quase quinze horas. Você está sentindo alguma dor?

Quinze horas. Ela tentou, sem sucesso, se lembrar do que acontecera.

— Estou... Minha cabeça... parece prestes a explodir.

— Está doendo em algum outro lugar? Costas? Pernas?

— N... não.

Por que ela estava ali, naquele chalé, ao lado daquele homem? O simples fato de pensar naquilo triplicou sua en xaqueca. Sentia-se fraca e tonta.

— Estou... com sede.

— Espere um minutinho.

Ele desapareceu por uma porta e voltou minutos depois com um copo nas mãos.

— Mais um minutinho e vou ajudá-la a Jasperar sua água.

— Ato contínuo, levantou-lhe a cabeça com o máximo cui dado e observou o copo ser esvaziado em poucos segundos.

— Meu Deus, você estava mesmo com sede!

Ela forçou um sorriso e voltou a se deitar, tentando não se lembrar do outro problema que a incomodava. Só que aquilo era impossível.

— Eu preciso... ir ao banheiro. Ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

— Claro. Vou buscar-lhe uma bacia. _Bacia?_

— De jeito nenhum.

Com certeza, se ele a ajudasse, ela poderia usar o ba nheiro sozinha. Não podia suportar a idéia de algum estra nho, não importava o quanto fosse gentil, ajudando-a numa coisa tão íntima.

Estranho?

Não, ele não era um estranho. Ele era... o rosto era familiar, é claro, e ela iria se lembrar do nome dentro de pouco tempo. Sem dúvida, mais alguns minutos, e ela se lembraria...

No momento em que ele apareceu com a humilhante bacia nas mãos, ela perguntou, a voz um tanto assustada:

— Quem é você? Ele piscou os olhos.

— Edward. Edward Cullen.

Ela molhou os lábios e estudou aquele rosto marcado e sofrido à sua frente.

E fez a pergunta seguinte:

— Quem sou eu?


	3. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

_Quem sou eu? _Então ela não se lembrava? Edward continuou ali, onde estava, os pés gru dados no chão, as mãos segurando aquela ridícula bacia com firmeza. A moça não sabia quem era. O que mais estava para lhe acontecer? Era o que lhe faltava na vida. Uma desconhecida com amnésia em seu chalé.

Finalmente, conseguiu destravar a língua.

— Você bateu a cabeça e isso deve ter afetado sua me mória. Mas não se preocupe. Essas coisas são sempre pas sageiras. Daqui a pouco você se lembrará de tudo, embora talvez continue um pouco confusa a respeito do que lhe aconteceu momentos antes do acidente.

Se é que ela sofrerá mesmo um acidente. Edward estava começando a duvidar do fato.

— Mas o resto... meu nome, por exemplo... Será que vou conseguir me lembrar?

— É claro. Fique tranqüila. Relaxe e tudo vai acabar bem, você vai ver.

Ele gostaria de ter toda aquela certeza. A moça olhou para a bacia em suas mãos.

— Você... é médico? Edward balançou a cabeça.

— Não.

Ela mordeu os lábios.

— Por acaso é meu irmão... ou coisa do gênero?

Ele poderia ter dito que sim. A moça teria aceitado. Por alguma razão misteriosa, talvez porque ela tivesse tão pou cas opções, acreditava nele.

Edward, porém, não conseguiria mentir. Para ela e muito menos para si próprio.

— Também não. Mas não precisa se preocupar. Sou um homem decente e honesto, que nunca foi condenado por estupro.

Ela tentou sorrir, apesar da precária situação em que se encontrava. E foi só naquele momento que Edward reparou que seus olhos eram de um chocolate puro. Como aquela moça era linda...

— Bem —- continuou ele, entregando-lhe a bacia. — Fique à vontade. Se precisar de ajuda, é só chamar.

Edward levou a bacia ao banheiro e voltou à sala a fim de examinar a beldade que dormia em sua sala. Ela era, sem dúvida nenhuma, a mulher mais bonita que já vira na vida. A mais bonita... e também a mais misteriosa.

Tentando encontrar alguma pista que pudesse identifi cá-la, resolveu dar uma olhada nos bolsos da calça de seda que ela usava no momento em que a encontrara.

Encontrou bem mais do que procurava. Além de uma pulseira de outro com um nome gravado, uma corrente, um relógio e uma chave, havia um saquinho bem no fundo do bolso direito.

Cheio de pó branco.

Daquela vez, ela acordou sentindo-se mais leve, quase feliz, lembrando-se imediatamente de onde estava.

Ainda não conseguira lembrar seu nome. Mas se lem brava bem do dele.

— Edward?

O anfitrião apareceu à sua frente quase que no mesmo instante.

— Oi. Está melhor?

Ele usava jeans, uma camisa azul e havia um pano de prato preso à sua cintura, como se tivesse sido colocado ali e esquecido completamente. Aquele toque doméstico e ines perado num homem de aparência tão masculina fez com ela sorrisse.

— Estou.

Melhor na verdade, ela constatou, ao se mexer e testar as reações de seu corpo. A cabeça ainda doía, era evidente, mas era uma dor suportável. Seu corpo estava tenso, como se ela tivesse passado muito tempo deitada numa só posição.

Respirou fundo e sentiu um delicioso aroma.

— Posso tomar uma xícara de café?

Ele hesitou.

— Bem... acho que um cafezinho não vai lhe fazer mal.

Você toma com ou sem açúcar?

— Eu... não sei. Não deixava de ser engraçado. Ela não sabia como Tomava seu café, mas assim que o delicioso aroma invadira-lhe as narinas, percebera que queria uma xícara. Deu um sorriso e continuou:

— Vou tentar tomar sem. Vamos ver se eu gosto.

— Você não me parece muito aborrecida por causa da falta de memória.

Ela não estava aborrecida mesmo e aquilo, com certeza, era muito esquisito. Entretanto, era bom ficar ali, deitada naquele sofá confortável, na companhia de um homem tão simpático. Bom demais para estragar o momento com pre ocupações que não iriam levar a nada. Ele mesmo lhe dis sera: "Relaxe e tudo vai acabar bem".

— E verdade. Estou feliz por estar me sentindo melhor. Quanto à minha memória, sei que ela vai voltar mais cedo ou mais tarde.

— Você precisa comer alguma coisa. Espero que goste de ovos mexidos com queijo.

Ela gostava de ovos mexidos com queijo? Gostava de ovos em geral? A idéia de comê-los não a desagradava, então era provável que gostasse.

— Eu aceito, obrigada. Edward desapareceu de seu campo de visão, um homem forte, viril e bonito, apesar das cicatrizes impressio nantes em seu rosto. Será que ele morava sozinho naquele chalé? Ou será... que era casado? Por alguma estranha ra zão, o fato de ele não ser um homem livre a deixou um pouco desapontada. Só que aquilo era completamente ridí culo. Ela própria também poderia ser casada.

Edward voltou à sala momentos depois, trazendo uma ban deja nas mãos. O delicioso aroma dos ovos mexidos fez com que ela sentisse água na boca. Estava mesmo com fome.

— Você prefere comer aí no sofá ou acha que já está em condições de se levantar?

Ela ainda se sentia muito fraca para uma tarefa tão complicada.

— Eu prefiro comer aqui mesmo.

Edward apanhou uma almofada, colocou-a atrás da cabeça da moça e ajudou-a a recostar-se no sofá.

— Pronto. Está confortável assim?

— Sim, obrigada.

Ele sentou-se na poltrona ali em frente e observou-a co mer com vontade.

— Gostou dos ovos?

— Se eu gostei? Isso aqui é a verdadeira oitava maravilha do mundo, pode acreditar!

Ele deu um sorriso.

— Pelo menos é um alívio saber que alguém gosta da minha comida.

O prato foi esvaziado em alguns segundos. Então, a moça levantou a cabeça e olhou nos olhos de seu anfitrião.

— Edward?

— Sim?

— Nós já nos conhecíamos antes?

— Bem... Nós nos conhecemos agora.

A resposta era vaga e pouco esclarecedora. Mas não tinha importância. Dentro de pouco tempo, sua memória ia voltar e ela se lembraria de tudo. Pelo menos, era o que esperava.

— Agora que já comi, será que posso Tomar aquela xícara de café que você me prometeu?

— Claro.

Edward levou a bandeja para a cozinha, de onde voltou com uma caneca de barro.

— Muito obrigada — disse ela, Tomando um gole da be bida forte e quente.

Assim que a caneca foi esvaziada, ela voltou a recostar a cabeça na almofada.

— Edward... eu queria lhe dizer obrigada. Muito obrigada mesmo por tudo que está fazendo por mim.

Ele não disse nada. Continuou ali sentado, encarando-a com seus olhos de um verde penetrante.

Ela mordeu os lábios,

— Onde foi que você me encontrou?

— Na Old Baldly. No meio de uma tempestade horrível.

— O que _é a _Old Baldly?

— Uma montanha. Você se lembra de algo a respeito?

— Não. Eu só me lembro de você.

E daquela ridícula bacia. Que vergonha...

— Tem certeza? Não está se lembrando de mais nada? Vamos, pense um pouco...

Por mais que ela pensasse, não conseguia se recordar de coisa alguma.

— A única coisa de que realmente me lembro é de ter acordado nesta sala. Onde estamos?

— Nas Montanhas Davis, não muito longe do Observa tório MacDonald.

— Perto do Forte Davis?

— Exatamente.

Ela sabia onde aquilo ficava. No Texas. Teve uma grande sensação de alívio, de familiaridade. O forte Davis ficava a sudoeste, uma área pouco habitada, metade deserto, metade montanhas. Montanhas perigosas e traiçoeiras, morada na tural de cobras, javalis, ursos, onças... e até de leões.

As tempestades, ali, costumavam ser impiedosas.

Uma verdadeira cortina de água tapava-lhe a visão. Pedras deslizavam debaixo de seus pés e ela corria com desespero....

— Não! — ela gritou, e aqueles estranhos pensamentos desapareceram de sua mente quase como por magia. — Não!

Edward levantou-se, visivelmente preocupado.

— O que aconteceu, Bella?

Ela abriu os olhos, os quais não se lembrava de ter fechado.

— C... como foi que você me chamou?

— Havia uma pulseira no bolso de sua roupa. O nome Bella estava gravado num dos lados.

Ela tentou reagir ao nome, tentou encontrar algum sinal de reconhecimento no fundo de sua alma. Sem sucesso.

— Você acha que eu me chamo Bella?

— É provável. O nome lhe diz alguma coisa?

— Não. E como se minha cabeça... estivesse cheia de nuvens. — Ela fez uma pausa. — A sensação é horrível.

— Posso imaginar.

— Bem, mas enquanto minha memória não volta, pode me chamar de Bella. E um nome bonito, não é?

— Sem dúvida e combina com você. Agora trate de descansar um pouco, Bella. Você vai ver como estará melhor quando acordar.

—- Certo. — Ela se ajeitou no sofá. — Muito obrigada de novo, Edward. Muito obrigada mesmo.

Quando a hóspede de Edward acordou novamente, no fim da tarde, caía uma chuvinha fina e fria que não pa recia querer parar. E ele estava ficando preocupado de verdade.

Geralmente, o mau tempo não o aborrecia. Nem quando a tempestade bloqueava a estrada que levava ao chalé. Nem mesmo quando estava precisando comprar alimentos ou ou tras coisas do gênero. Importava-se, sim, em se manter afas tado da civilização.

Porém, geralmente, não tinha uma mulher machucada e sem memória deitada em seu sofá, usando apenas seu pijama velho.

Droga. Ele não precisava daquilo. Gostava do silêncio. Da solidão. A última coisa que queria na vida era ser res ponsável por outra pessoa.

Olhou para a porta aberta. Olívia estava no terraço, num canto protegido da chuva. O fato de ser responsável pelo cachorro já era suficiente. Mais do que suficiente. Ele não queria a mulher no chalé.

Mas ela estava ali e nenhum dos dois tinha muita coisa a fazer a respeito. Edward deu um suspiro e olhou para um livro na estante à sua frente: "A História do Texas". Adorava ler sobre o Texas, mas, naquele momento, não conseguia se concentrar no que quer que fosse.

— Edward?

A voz dela interrompeu-lhe os pensamentos. Sua estranha hóspede tinha acordado. Levantou-se e aproximou-se dela.

— Olá. Como está se sentindo, agora? Ela olhou para ele e deu um sorriso.

— Cada vez que eu acordo, sinto um cheirinho delicioso de comida. E impressão minha ou você preparou uma canja de galinha?

A moça tinha um nariz muito apurado.

— Preparei, sim. Você gosta?

— Devo gostar. Pelo menos, estou gostando do cheiro.

— Então vou lhe trazer um prato.

— Não. Primeiro... eu gostaria de ir ao banheiro. Ele fez menção de se afastar.

— Vou buscar a bacia.

— De jeito nenhum. Eu me recuso a usá-la novamente. Onde fica o banheiro?

— Ali, logo atrás daquela porta.

— Ótimo. Se você me ajudar, eu chego lá sem problemas. Edward duvidava um pouco.

— Deixe-me ao menos levá-la no colo.

Ora, mas que bobagem. Você não vê que eu já estou bem melhor?

O que eu vejo é que você ainda está muito pálida, isso sim. Vamos, Bella. Seja boazinha e deixe-me ajudá-la.

Ela não tinha outra alternativa, senão concordar. Edward Tomou-a nos braços e levou-a até o banheiro. Ele não queria que ela ficasse ali sozinha, mas concordou, com certa relu tância, em deixar a porta aberta e esperar do lado de fora.

Na verdade, ele estava vivendo um drama de consciên cia. Não podia negar que Bella, se é que aquele era seu verdadeiro nome, era uma mulher muito atraente, mais do que atraente. Ela era linda. E o corpo, então. Firme, macio, sensual... Não podia negar outra coisa também. Estava começando a desejá-la. Sabia, porém, que aquilo era péssimo. Por uma infinidade de razões. Primeiro: era muito provável que ela fosse casada. Segundo: não sabia de nada a seu respeito. Aliás, nem ela mesma sabia. Ter ceiro: aquele maldito pó branco podia ser cocaína. E a moça, uma traficante de drogas. Quarto: ele próprio, Edward Cullen, havia se transformado num monstro, exatos dois anos e um mês atrás. Ou um ano e nove meses, dependendo se contasse a partir do acidente ou da data em que tivera alta do hospital.

Ele respirou fundo e entrou no banheiro. Que o bom Se nhor o ajudasse.

Encontrou-a sentada na beirada da banheira.

— Ei! Posso saber o que você está fazendo aí?

Ela abriu um largo sorriso. Tão largo quanto permitia sua cabeça dolorida.

— Pensando em tomar um banho. O que você acha?

— Uma péssima idéia.

— Ora, Edward, relaxar na água quente vai me fazer muito bem.

Edward percebeu que não adiantaria demovê-la.

Bella ficou ali, onde estava, observando-o abrir as tor neiras e encher aquela banheira enorme. Que tinha espaço suficiente para duas pessoas. Como seria bom se ele...

Não. Não podia sequer pensar naquilo. E se Edward fosse casado? E se _ela _própria fosse casada? Nenhum dos dois usava aliança, mas o fato não significava nada.

Edward arregaçou as mangas da camisa e testou a temperatura da água. Será que estava quente demais?

Ela era tão macia... tão delicada... Talvez devesse adicionar um pouco de água fria e...

— Meu banho está já pronto, Edward?

O banho, sim. Ele é que não estava pronto para vê-la nua de novo. Era provável que nunca estivesse. Aquela mu lher estava mexendo com a sua cabeça e com suas emoções. Sinal certo de desgraças e aborrecimentos.

— Já.

— Ótimo. Pode deixar que eu entro na banheira sozinha.

— De jeito nenhum. Você pode acabar escorregando. Eu ajudo você.

O quê? Então ela ia ter de se despir na frente dele? Bem, grande coisa. Edward já a havia visto nua. Claro, alguém trocara suas roupas molhadas por aquele pijama quente. E esse alguém não podia ser outro senão seu amá vel anfitrião.

Percebendo que ela ficara embaraçada, Edward continuou:

— Confie em mim, Bella. Não vou tirar proveito de você. Ela abaixou os olhos e começou a se despir.

— Eu confio.

O corpo de Bella era ainda mais bonito do que ele se lembrava. Seios firmes, cintura fina, pernas longas e bem-feitas. Tentando disfarçar o desejo fora de hora que lhe invadia a alma, tomou-a nos braços e colocou-a na banheira.

O gemido de satisfação que ela deu ao sentir a água quente envolvendo seu corpo deixou-o ainda mais louco. Mandava o bom senso que saísse de lá o quanto antes.

— O sabonete está aí ao lado, Bella. Quando terminar o banho, é só me chamar.

Ela agradeceu e começou a se ensaboar. Um minuto de pois, estava cantarolando. Uma música _country, _reconheceu Edward, atrás da porta. Ela deveria ser mesmo do Texas, a julgar pelo sotaque e o modo como reconhecera o sol. Todo mundo do estado conhecia alguma canção típica e...

O barulho forte de alguma coisa caindo na água interrompeu-lhe os pensamentos. Entrou imediatamente no banheiro.

Bella não estava em canto algum.

— Bella!

Ela emergiu das profundezas da banheira um segundo depois.

— E-está tudo bem, Edward. Eu só me inclinei para molhar os cabelos e perdi o equilíbrio.

Ele reparou que ela estava um pouco pálida.

— Tem certeza?

— Claro. E, já que você está aí, será que poderia me emprestar um pouco de xampu?

— Ora, Bella, será que não percebe que não está em condições de lavar os cabelos?

— Por favor, Edward! Posso ter perdido a memória, mas não a vaidade.

— E não perdeu outra coisa também. A teimosia.

— Por favor, Edward. Meus cabelos estão cheios de terra e de sangue. Eu realmente preciso lavá-los!

— Tudo bem, tudo bem, você ganhou a parada. Mas sou _eu _quem vai dar um jeito neles.

Ela abriu um lindo sorriso.

— Obrigada. Muito obrigada mesmo.

Edward tirou de um pequeno armário debaixo da pia um vidro quase cheio de xampu. Sabia que estava cometendo um erro. Um grande erro.

Tinha que acabar logo com aquele martírio. Ajoelhou-se em frente à banheira, jogou um pouco do xampu amarelado nos cabelos da moça e começou a massageá-los.

Ah, há quanto tempo não fazia aquilo... Há quanto tempo não chegava assim tão perto de uma mulher...

Sim. Cometera um erro. Um erro imperdoável. Não co metia um igual havia anos. Sentia-se excitado como um adolescente... Mas tinha que fingir que nada estava acon tecendo. Uma tarefa um tanto complicada.

— Pronto. Agora é só inclinar a cabeça e enxaguar os cabelos. Vamos, eu ajudo você.

Sua voz alegre e despreocupada soou falsa até para seus ouvidos. Acabou de enxaguar os cabelos de Bella rapidamente, procurando não olhar para aqueles seios maravilho sos que estavam, agora, literalmente, bem debaixo de seu nariz.

Edward Cullen jamais havia sido um homem virtuoso. Nem o foi naquele momento. A visão do corpo quente e molhado de Bella acelerou-lhe a respiração e ele teve de fazer um esforço enorme para se conter. Não podia nem pensar em molestar a moça. Afinal de contas, ela não sabia quem era, muito menos o que fora fazer ali, naquele fim de mundo.

Isto é, se ela estivesse falando a verdade.

Achava que estava. Não era possível que alguém pudesse mentir de forma tão convincente num estado tão deplorável quanto o dela. De qualquer maneira, não custava tomar cuidado. Mais um motivo para manter-se afastado.

Ajudou-a a levantar a cabeça, então apanhou uma toalha.

— Hora de sair do banho, mocinha. A água já está es friando. — tomou-a nos braços novamente e cobriu-a o mais depressa possível. — Como está se sentindo?

— Muito bem. Completamente revigorada. — Ela co meçou a se enxugar sozinha. — Muito obrigada de novo, Edward.

Ele engoliu em seco. Há quanto tempo uma moça tão linda como aquela não se enxugava na sua frente...

— Vou pegar uma roupa limpa para você vestir. Volto em um instante.

Edward Cullen era um homem bonito, apesar das marcas e cicatrizes de seu rosto. Atraente. Charmoso. Sensual. Mui to sensual, na verdade. Deitada no sofá, vestindo uma de suas camisas largas, tomando um prato de canja, ela não conseguia parar de pensar nele. Como fora maravilhoso sen tir aquelas mãos suaves e fortes ao mesmo tempo massageando-lhe os cabelos... Não podia negar. Ela queria que tudo aquilo acontecesse de novo. Ela o queria.

Bella fechou os olhos. Será que era o tipo de mulher que ia para a cama com todo mundo? O tipo que achava graça em todos os homens que apareciam pela frente?

Ou será... que só queria Edward?

— Você ainda não terminou sua sopa. Não está gostando? Ela abriu os olhos, um pouco assustada.

— Hã... está uma delícia, mas estou sem muito apetite. Ele estudou seu rosto com cuidado, então apanhou a ban deja que estava em seu colo.

— Você ainda está pálida. Não gostaria de descansar um pouco?

— Não estou com sono, Edward. Passei quase que as úl timas quarenta e oito horas dormindo.

— Mas não se esqueça de que esteve inconsciente du rante quinze dessas quarenta e oito horas. Não sou mé dico, mas salta aos olhos que a batida na sua cabeça foi bem grave.

— Você pode não ser médico, mas parece saber o que está fazendo.

Ele hesitou, e então acabou contando:

— É que fiz um curso de primeiros socorros há alguns anos. Bella passou a mão pelos cabelos úmidos.

— Que engraçado. Eu acho que... Parou de falar um pouco assustada.

— O que foi, Bella? Você acha o quê? Ela piscou os olhos.

— Eu ia dizer que achava que tinha feito um curso pa recido com esse no passado. A lembrança veio à minha men te durante alguns segundos, depois desapareceu.

_"Graças a Deus."_

— Mas, mesmo assim, pelo menos por um instante, você se lembrou de alguma coisa. Isso quer dizer que sua memória não vai demorar a voltar. — Edward colocou a bandeja em cima da mesa e ajeitou-lhe as cobertas. — Agora, trate de relaxar. Tudo vai acabar dando certo, você vai ver.

Bella fechou os olhos, tentando dormir. O sono, porém, custou a chegar. A verdade era que ela estava apavorada. Não porque perdera a memória. Mas porque poderia recu perá-la a qualquer momento.

O que estava acontecendo com ela? Que tipo de pessoa seria? Estava louca de vontade de ir para a cama com um homem que mal conhecia. E daria tudo para que aquela estranha situação em que se encontrava ainda durasse por um bom tempo.

* * *

**Meninas, esta fic está totalmente pronta e definitivamente louca para ser postada todinha!!! Devo dizer que vocês devem nos adicionar no seu Author alert, pois além de saber que os capítulos irão sair voando, ficam sabendo de todas as fics que serão postadas aqui essa semana!!!**

**Reviews são boas e nossos egos agradecem !!!**

**Beijos Xarol e Gabii !!!**


	4. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

Na manhã seguinte, logo após o café, Edward pediu licença e subiu no telhado a fim de verificar algum eventual dano causado pelo vento e pela tempestade. Bella achava que aquela não era a tarefa mais apropriada para um homem que mancava ligeiramen te, mas não fez comentários a respeito. Ele deveria saber o que estava fazendo.

Aproveitou que estava sozinha para fazer algumas coisas. Verificar seu nome, por exemplo.

— Bella — ela disse em voz alta, saboreando cada letra. Sem dúvida, um nome muito bonito. Simpático. Charmoso e chique.

Olhou para a pulseira de ouro, sua única ligação com o passado. Será que tinha outro nome, além daquele? E seu sobrenome, qual seria?

Sentia-se muito dividida. Uma parte dela queria ter as respostas. A outra queria ficar ali, naquela cabana perdida no fim do mundo, onde se sentia segura e em paz.

Um barulho vindo lá de cima lembrou-a de que era melhor se apressar. Começou a desabotoar depressa a camisa que usara para dormir. A subida de Edward ao telhado lhe dera privacidade para trocar de roupa e vestir a calcinha que ele havia lavado.

Por que será que achava a idéia de Edward lavando sua calcinha mais embaraçosa do que a idéia de ele lhe dando um banho?

Bella deu um suspiro e, tirando a camisa, examinou os próprios braços. Bonitos. Músculos pouco desenvolvidos. Provavelmente não era do tipo que passava muito tempo numa academia de ginástica.

Olhou para cima. Sons vindos do telhado lhe diziam que Edward ainda estava muito ocupado. Estivera tão nervosa durante o banho no dia anterior, que nem pudera prestar atenção no seu corpo.

Tocou seus seios. Eram bem pequenos e os mamilos ti nham um tom rosa - escuro. Bem, pelo menos podia usar camisetas bem justas e não teria de se preocupar com seios enormes e caídos quando fosse mais velha.

Franziu a testa. Alguém lhe tinha dito aquilo. Uma mu lher, quando ela... quando ela... mas o pensamento se desfez como fumaça ao vento.

Talvez ela já fosse mais velha. Que idéia desagradável!

Esticou uma perna. Era longa e bem-feita, mas não obteve nenhuma pista no que dissesse respeito à sua idade. E se ela já tivesse feito quarenta anos?

— Eu me recuso a ser uma quarentona — murmurou para si mesma.

Recusava-se mesmo. Não podia ter quarenta. Devia ter no máximo... bem, não sabia dizer, mas quisesse o bom Deus que ainda não tivesse atingido aquela marca.

Deu um sorriso. Que absurdo. Estava mais aborrecida com a possibilidade de ter passado dos quarenta do que com o fato de ter perdido a memória.

Vestiu a calcinha com cuidado e continuou a estudar suas pernas. Bem, não importava quantos anos tivesse. As coxas eram firmes e, abençoado fosse o Senhor, sem um pingo de celulite.

As pernas também estavam num ótimo estado, exceto por alguns pelinhos que começavam a nascer. Talvez pudesse tomar emprestado o aparelho de gilete de Edward mais tarde.

Ou talvez pudesse tomar emprestado o objeto em ques tão... agora mesmo.

Olhou para cima sentindo um pouco de culpa. Sabia que não deveria mexer nas coisas de Edward sem pedir licença, mas, se pedisse, ele iria insistir em carregá-la no colo. Não sabia se o problema que o fazia mancar era permanente ou temporário, mas recusava-se a lhe dar mais trabalho. Além disso, precisava ficar sozinha. Não era só o aparelho de gilete que ela queria encontrar no banheiro, Bella precisava de um espelho.

Se caminhasse devagar, chegaria a seu destino sem pro blemas. Sentia-se bem melhor agora.

Deu o primeiro passo. A sala se moveu.

Era uma sensação estranha. Levou as mãos à cabeça, como se o gesto pudesse acabar com a súbita tontura. Não acabou, mas ajudou a melhorar. Momentos depois, deu o passo seguinte.

Suas pernas estavam moles. Pareciam _spaghetti al dente. _Ah, como seria bom se tivesse alguma coisa na qual se apoiar. Uma bengala, talvez. Será que havia uma por ali? Deu outro passo e a sala escolheu aquele exato momento para se mover de novo.

— Bella!

Antes que o chão viesse a seu encontro, duas mãos fortes a seguraram com força.

— Posso saber o que você pensa que está fazendo?

— Eu... eu... acho que fiquei um pouco tonta, só isso...

— Um pouco tonta? Ora, Bella, será que não percebe que ainda não está em condições de andar sozinha? Se você quisesse ir ao banheiro, eu poderia tê-la ajudado!

Ela engoliu em seco, um pouco envergonhada.

— Eu não quero lhe dar ainda mais trabalho, Edward. Afinal de contas, sua perna...

Maravilhoso. Bella havia percebido que ele mancava.

— Não se preocupe com a minha perna. Ela até que está bem razoável. Agora, você quer que eu a leve ao banheiro?

Ela ignorou a pergunta.

— Eu também estou bem razoável. Ou melhor, mais ou menos razoável. Acho que posso andar sozinha, desde que você me dê uma ajuda.

Edward deu um suspiro desanimado. Aquela mulher era ainda mais cabeça-dura do que pensara a princípio.

— Afinal, você quer ir ao banheiro ou prefere voltar para o sofá?

Ela não demorou um segundo para responder:

— Quero voltar para o sofá.

Edward ajudou-a a se sentar e cobriu-lhe as pernas com uma manta. Parecia furioso.

— Posso saber por que você se levantou? Se não precisava usar o banheiro, a troco de que estava andando naquela direção?

Bella mordeu os lábios e olhou para o outro lado. Não conseguia encará-lo.

— Eu queria... pegar seu aparelho de barbear emprestado.

Ele arregalou os olhos.

— Você queria... o quê?

— Eu... eu...

Ele ainda não conseguira acreditar em tanto absurdo.

— Quer dizer que você se arriscou só para depilar as pernas? Como pôde ser tão irresponsável? Por que não me esperou para que eu a ajudasse?

— Porque não queria que você me ajudasse, ora essa! Porque... — Ela virou a cabeça para encará-lo. Seus olhos brilhavam como duas esmeraldas. — Porque eu queria me olhar no espelho, Edward. Não me lembro do meu rosto. E eu queria estar sozinha quando isso acontecesse. Não sei explicar o motivo, mas queria!

— Oh, Deus! — Edward Cullen passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

Ela não se lembrava de seu rosto. E ele era um grande imbecil por não ter se dado conta daquilo.

— Não há espelho no banheiro, Bella.

— Mas então como você faz a barba?

— Eu não preciso de espelho para fazer a barba. — Ele limpou a garganta, visivelmente embaraçado. — Olhe, há um espelho na minha caminhonete. Um espelhinho retro visor, você entende? Sinto muito, mas é o único lugar onde poderá se olhar. Eu a levarei até lá, mas a deixarei sozinha a fim de que possa se examinar à vontade.

— Edward... — murmurou ela, com a voz incerta de quem está prestes a se desmanchar em lágrimas. — Suas cica trizes o incomodam tanto assim?

Ele apertou os olhos.

Bella tentou forçar um sorriso.

— Eu... sinto muito. Jamais deveria ter me intrometido nesse assunto. Peço desculpas pela minha falta de tato.

Dizendo isso, levantou a mão e tocou a pele marcada com muita dificuldade.

Ele não conseguiu se mover. Bem que tentou, mais tarde até pôde jurar que tentou se afastar rapidamente, mas não conseguiu. Os dedos de Bella eram suaves e leves como asas de borboleta. Então ela se aproximou. Cada vez mais. E, encostando os lábios em seu rosto, deu-lhe um beijo cheio de carinho.

Edward a levantou nos braços e levou-a até a caminhonete. Olívia, que tomava sol no terraço, levantou-se com dificul dade. Tinha o hábito de acompanhar o dono sempre que ele deixava o chalé, sua gravidez não constituía um empe cilho para o cumprimento da sua rotina diária.

Bella, que queria ir andando até o veículo, deu trabalho a Edward. Mas ele argumentou que o jardim estava cheio de lama, que ela podia escorregar e, já que a estava levando nos braços, não tinha a mínima intenção de colocá-la no chão.

Abriu a porta da caminhonete e colocou-a no banco da frente.

— Peço desculpas pela sujeira, Bella, Uso o veículo para transportar madeira e nunca tenho tempo de lavá-lo.

Ela abaixou a cabeça.

— Não tem importância.

Edward sabia que a pobrezinha estava apavorada. Já tinha passado por aquilo. Olhar-se no espelho pela primeira vez podia ser uma experiência assustadora. Ao menos, fora no caso dele. Lembrava-se do momento em que vira seu rosto refletido no vidro da janela do quarto do hospital três dias depois da cirurgia que tentara lhe devolver a aparência humana... e sentira vontade de chorar. A mesma coisa, po rém, não iria acontecer com Bella. Ela era a mulher mais bonita que já vira na vida. Ficaria satisfeita com sua bela aparência.

— Vou deixá-la sozinha agora. Fique à vontade.

Ela segurou-lhe a mão.

— Não. Mudei de idéia. Não me deixe sozinha. Fique aqui.

Ele deu um sorriso.

— Como quiser.

Bella respirou fundo, estendeu as mãos em direção ao espelhinho retrovisor e fez o que devia ser feito.

Edward não quis observá-la. Tudo bem que tivesse mudado de idéia em relação ao fato de ficar sozinha, mas aquilo não significava que ele deveria encará-la abertamente. Cur vou-se a fim de acariciar as orelhas de Olívia e esperou. Bella, porém, permaneceu tanto tempo em silêncio, que ele teve de olhar.

Ela estudava seu belo rosto refletido no pequeno espelho, a testa lisa, o nariz ligeiramente arrebitado, a boca bem-feita, a pele perfeita. Devia estar muito feliz. Qualquer mu lher daria a vida para ter aquela aparência.

Então, ela virou-se para ele,

— Edward?

— Sim?

— Você acha que eu já fiz quarenta anos?

Ele não pôde deixar de sorrir diante daquela inusitada pergunta.

— Não. Na verdade, acho que você ainda não fez trinta.

— Quantos anos você acha que eu tenho?

Era incrível. A preocupação com a idade existia em todas as mulheres do mundo, tivessem elas memória ou não. Uns vinte e quatro. Vinte e cinco no máximo. Ela deu um suspiro. tomara que você esteja certo. Bem acho que já me olhei bastante. Vamos voltar ao chalé?

Edward tomou-a nos braços e levou-a para casa. Bella, perdida em seus pensamentos, permaneceu em silêncio du rante o rápido percurso. Quando ele se curvou para deitá-la no sofá, ela estendeu os braços e o abraçou. E o beijou de novo, bem em cima das marcas de queimadura.

— Obrigada, Edward. Obrigada por tudo o que tem feito por mim.

No dia seguinte, Edward Cullen ainda sentia aquele beijo em sua pele. Os dois beijos.

O sol brilhava num céu muito azul, iluminando o pequeno vale onde ele construíra aquele chalé havia dois longos anos, quando deixara o hospital. O homem do tempo informara que uma nova frente fria estava a caminho, mas que pro vavelmente não atingiria aquela área. Os dias claros e bo nitos deveriam continuar por toda a semana.

O que fazia com que sua hóspede se recusasse a ficar em casa.

— Eu quero dar uma volta, Edward. Não agüento mais ficar dentro de casa, será que não percebe?

O que ele percebia era que ela não passava de uma grande cabeça-dura.

— Você precisa de muito repouso, Bella.

— Não. Não preciso. Já descansei o suficiente por uma vida inteira. Agora, que tal me levar para dar uma volta?

— Negativo. Você ainda não está conseguindo andar direito.

— E claro que estou!

Ele ficou pensativo durante alguns instantes.

— Tudo bem. Vamos dar uma volta. Mas você vai ter de se apoiar em algo. Numa bengala, por exemplo. O que acha da idéia?

Bella abriu a boca para protestar, para dizer que não precisava de bengala alguma, mas resolveu fechá-la de novo. Pensando bem, até que Edward tinha razão.

— Negócio fechado. Pode me emprestar a bengala e vamos dar uma voltinha.

Cinco minutos depois, eles atravessavam o jardim e seguiam pelo vale florido e verdejante que Edward chamava de lar havia tanto tempo.

— Estou construindo um estábulo logo ali adiante. Gos taria de ir até lá?

— Claro.

Os passos de Bella ainda eram lentos, mas firmes e seguros. A bengala estava sendo de grande ajuda. Ponto para seu anfitrião. Ele parecia saber das coisas. O único problema era que às vezes parecia entender _demais _de tudo. Mas quisesse ou não, tinha de confessar algo. Sua compa nhia lhe fazia muito bem. Edward Cullen, quem quer que fosse, lhe inspirava uma grande confiança.

Ele estava dizendo qualquer coisa, que ela não compreendeu.

— Como?

— Eu adoro cavalos. Junto com os cachorros, são meus animais favoritos.

Bella deu um sorriso.

— Eu também adoro. Comecei a montar aos cinco anos de idade, quando ganhei meu primeiro cavalo. Presente de aniversário do meu pai.

Edward parou de andar e virou-se para ela.

— Bella, você ouviu o que acabou de falar?

Ela arregalou os olhos, o sangue fugindo-lhe do rosto.

— Eu... eu...

Fechou os olhos, sentindo-se levemente tonta. Percebeu vagamente que Edward segurava-lhe os ombros, então, du rante algum tempo, o presente deixou de existir. Uma sen sação aterrorizante de isolamento invadiu-lhe o ser. E ela começou a sentir uma enorme tristeza, misturada à chuva e a culpa. Não era uma tempestade, apenas uma garoa fina e fria caindo num cemitério da cidade de Houston. Via ni tidamente os vestidos e os ternos escuros usados por todos os presentes. Guarda-chuvas pingando erguiam-se sobre to das as cabeças, como se fossem cogumelos molhados. Via os túmulos e a sepultura aberta no chão, onde o corpo de sua irmã iria repousar para sempre. E tudo havia acontecido Por sua culpa, por sua culpa, por sua culpa...

Bella deu um grito abafado que, quando lhe chegou aos ouvidos, a fez voltar a si.

Abriu os olhos e viu Edward à sua frente, Ele ainda se gurava-lhe os ombros.

— Você está bem, Bella? Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Edward. Minha irmã morreu...

Ele não disse nada. Seu rosto estava muito perto do de Bella e seus olhos refletiam a dor que ela sentia na alma.

— Eu... sinto muito..

Era como se ela estivesse em estado de choque.

— Meu Deus...

— Bella... Você se lembrou de tudo?

— Não!

A resposta negativa foi enfática, como se apenas aquela palavra pudesse afastá-la da realidade que existia do outro lado de sua mente.

— Mas você mencionou uma irmã...

— Sim. Só me lembrei disso. Eu tinha uma irmã, uma única irmã. Ela morreu. — Bella abriu os olhos. — E a culpa foi minha.

Edward a olhou com doçura, esperando que ela continuas se. Seu silêncio fez com que as palavras saíssem da boca de Bella com mais facilidade.

— Eu vi seu túmulo. Caía uma chuva fina e nós estávamos no cemitério. Ridgehill, em Houston. Eu acho... eu acho que é lá que eu moro. Tudo me parecia muito familiar. Mas eu só me lembrei disso. Nenhum nome me veio à cabeça, apenas a imagem do enterro da minha irmã e... — E a culpa. Uma culpa enorme, sufocante, desesperada. — Isso é tudo, Edward. O resto se perdeu no nevoeiro que envolve minha mente.

Ele estudou seu rosto em silêncio, seus olhos doces não deixando os dela nem por um minuto sequer.

Bella não sabia explicar por que aquele estudo silencioso não a incomodava, por que motivo, na verdade, ela se sentia mais segura sob aquele olhar cheio de carinho e compaixão.

Finalmente, ele disse:

— Não creio que seu problema de memória seja algo físico, Bella.

Ela ficou tensa.

— Você acha que eu estou inventando minha amnésia?

Edward caiu na risada.

— Claro que não. Acho apenas que não há nenhum pro blema no seu organismo. Você não se lembra simplesmente porque não quer se lembrar.

Bella desviou o olhar. Não conseguia mais encará-lo.

— Você acha que eu sou meio maluca, não é?

— Não. Não acho que você seja maluca. Conforme suas próprias palavras, sua mente está coberta pelo nevoeiro. Agora se lembrou de que sua irmã morreu, que se sente responsável e as lembranças acabam por aí mesmo. Pelo que posso en tender, você está com muito medo de se lembrar.

Ela encostou a mão em seu braço.

— Talvez eu não goste da pessoa que sou. Ou... que fui.

— Pode ser. — Ele fez uma pausa. — De um modo ou de outro, porém, acho que você vai acabar descobrindo que não é uma pessoa má. Posso lhe dizer o que já descobri a seu respeito?

Ela forçou um sorriso.

— Pode.

— Bem, pelo modo como agiu desde o princípio, diria que você é uma mulher que confia nos outros, talvez até mais do que confia em si própria. E inteligente, sensível... — Ele deu um sorriso. — E muito, muito cabeça-dura.

Agora, ela riu de verdade.

— Muito bem, Sr. Sherlock. O que mais conseguiu des cobrir? Alguma coisa concreta?

— Você é texana — ele respondeu prontamente. — Tem aproximadamente um metro e sessenta e cinco centímetros de altura e pesa uns cinqüenta quilos. Um pouco menos, talvez. E destra e tem entre vinte e quatro e vinte seis anos de idade. Com base nas roupas que usava, eu diria que é uma moça rica, que exige qualidade em tudo o que compra.

— Então eu sou jovem e rica. Uma moça da socie dade. Parece ótimo para quem se interessa em ser um objeto de decoração.

— O fato de ser rica e levar uma boa vida não quer dizer automaticamente que você seja fútil, Bella.

— Mas você acha que eu sou.

— De jeito nenhum. Você gosta de correr, que é um es porte que exige disciplina. E antes que me pergunte... sim, eu tenho provas. O tênis que você usava não combinavam em nada com a sua roupa, mas estavam bem gastos e eram obviamente seus, porque serviam perfeitamente. Além disso, você também está em... muito boa forma, digamos assim.

Ele parou de falar e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Estaria embaraçado? Era ela quem devia estar aborrecida com todas aquelas descobertas a seu respeito. Mas não estava.

Estava apenas com vontade de lhe dar um beijo. Na boca. O que, obviamente, não fez.

— Então eu gosto de esportes. Ele voltou a encará-la.

— Sim. E há outra coisa que descobri a seu respeito. Você não é casada.

— Como pode ter certeza?

— Você não usa aliança.

— Ora, Edward, talvez ela tenha caído do meu dedo.

— Não. — Ele pegou sua mão. — Olhe, você está ligeira mente bronzeada. E não há marca alguma em seu dedo anular da mão esquerda. Se você usasse aliança, haveria um sinal.

Ponto para ele. Não é que Edward Cullen tinha mesmo jeito para detetive?

— Então eu sou rica, esportista e solteira.

— E muito teimosa, não se esqueça disso. Ela começou a rir.

— Agora é a minha vez de adivinhar alguma coisa a seu respeito. Você é o mais velho de seis irmãos e passou anos se metendo na vida deles.

Edward fez uma careta.

— Errou redondamente, minha cara. Sou filho único.

— Impossível. Apenas irmãos mais velhos desenvolvem essa mania irritante de querer mandar na vida dos outros.

— Hum... Talvez você tenha razão. Por acaso primos contam?

— Claro que sim. — Ela ficou surpresa. Será que Edward ia falar alguma coisa a respeito de sua vida? — Você tem muitos primos?

— Tenho dois. Fui criado com eles depois que meus pais morreram.

Bella deu um sorriso cheio de triunfo.

— Viu como eu tinha razão? Você aprendeu a ser um tirano desde muito cedo.

— Errou de novo. Meus primos são mais velhos do que eu. Ela deu de ombros, furiosa por ele ter tentado enganá-la.

— Então quero manter distância dos seus dois primos. Se você, que é o caçula, é assim, imagine eles!

Edward não disse nada, mas sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde, Bella iria acabar sendo obrigada a conhecê-los. Am bos eram oficiais da polícia de Houston.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, tentando mudar de assunto.

— Bem, vamos continuar nosso passeio?

Bella olhou para a bengala nas mãos. Dali a pouco, poderia perfeitamente andar sem ela.

— Claro.

Enquanto caminhavam em direção ao estábulo, Edward lhe contou que havia morado durante muitos anos em Hous ton, mas que passara uma parte da infância numa cidadezinha pequena nos arredores de Forte Davis, onde seus tios moravam até o presente momento. Não mencionou o aci dente que sofrerá, muito menos as cicatrizes. Não fez refe rencia a pessoa alguma em sua vida, com exceção dos tios e primos.

E de mais um alguém.

O nome dela era Linda. Certamente fora uma mulher importante para ele. Edward estava contando alguma coisa sobre Houston quando acabara mencionando seu nome em conexão com uma peça de teatro que tinha visto. E aí seus olhos se encheram de tristeza. Então ela percebera que Lin da havia sido muito importante na vida de Edward... e aquela simples constatação não a deixou nem um pouco satisfeita, O porquê daquilo, ela não soube explicar.

Continuaram a andar e, ao se aproximar do estábulo ainda em obras, Bella comentou:

— Posso ser uma moça da cidade, mas adoro o campo. Esse lugar é lindo, Edward.

— É verdade. A maior parte das terras nas Montanhas Davis são de propriedade privada e os respectivos proprie tários são muito conscientes da necessidade de proteger e preservar o patrimônio. Mesmo antes de a preocupação com o meio ambiente tornar-se algo politicamente correto, o pes soal por aqui já se ocupava disso.

Ela respirou fundo.

— Você mora num vale encantado. Tive muita sorte de vir parar aqui.

— Pensei que você me achasse um homem aborrecido e autoritário.

Ela franziu a testa.

— Aborrecido, nunca. Autoritário... sim. — Fez uma pau sa, então acrescentou: — E generoso, mais ainda. Obrigada de novo, Edward. Você não imagina como tem sido importante para mim poder contar com você. Você salvou a minha vida.

E, dizendo isso, encostou a mão em seu braço e tocou-lhe os lábios de leve com os seus.

* * *

**Corrigi o capítulo meninas!!! Obrigada por me avisarem !!! (Xarol)**

**Reviews são boas e nossos egos agradecem !!!**

**Beijos Xarol e Gabii !!!**


	5. Capítulo 4

**CAP****ÍTULO QUATRO**

Debruçado sobre a pia, Edward terminava de lavar a louça. Estava confuso como o diabo. Bella mexia com sua cabeça e com suas emoções. E já o havia beijado três vezes.

Uma vez melhor que a outra.

— Uma palavra de seis letras que designa um grande mamífero. Tem alguma idéia, Edward?

Ela estava sentada no sofá, com um livro de palavras cruzadas aberto em seu colo.

— Com que letra começa?

— Com a letra B.

Aqueles beijos haviam sido um erro. Um erro delicioso, mas um erro de qualquer maneira.

— Baleia.

— Isso mesmo! Obrigada.

Ele não tinha a mínima intenção de se envolver com quem quer que fosse. Principalmente com Bella, uma moça sem memória que surgira do nada em sua vida. Com um pacote cheio de pó branco no bolso. Não acreditava que ela fosse traficante de cocaína, mas mandava o bom senso que se mantivesse bem afastado. Algo um tanto difícil, considerando-se o fato de que ela era linda, simpática, atraente, tinha um corpo deslumbrante... E parecia não se incomodar a mínima com o fato de ele ter a metade do rosto destruído.

Para sempre.

— Nome de um dos maiores astros do _rock _de todos os tempos. Começa com a letra J.

— Essa é fácil. John Lennon.

— Obrigada. É isso mesmo.

Edward enxugou uma panela, tentando pensar num bom motivo para ficar quieto onde estava e não se virar para ela. Bella usava, hoje, uma de suas camisas bem largas no ombro, e, da última vez que se virará para vê-la, ela estava um pouco curvada no sofá com o livrinho de palavras cruzadas no colo. A visão que tivera fora de tirar o fôlego.

Bem, é claro que nos dias anteriores já havia visto bem mais do que a camisa aberta revelava. Talvez aquele fosse exatamente o problema. Edward se lembrava muito bem do que _não _podia ver agora.

— E o que me diz de uma palavra de cinco letras que quer dizer uma parasita inútil? Começa com a letra B e termina com e-l-l-a.

Ele virou-se para ela, tentando esconder o sorriso que surgia em seus lábios.

— Pare com isso, Bella. Você não é uma parasita inútil. É apenas uma moça machucada, que está se recuperando em minha casa.

Ela deu de ombros, o que fez com que a camisa larga revelasse bem mais do que deveria.

— Estou me sentindo bem melhor agora, Edward. Você não precisa agir como se eu estivesse prestes a desmaiar a qualquer momento. Por que não me deixou enxugar a louça? Poderia perfeitamente ter feito isso.

Ah, como ela era determinada... E teimosa também. Sal tava aos olhos que ela ainda iria demorar a se recuperar totalmente.

— Já tenho um ótimo sinônimo de dez letras para Bella. Cabeça-dura. Que tal?

Ela o encarou com firmeza.

— Não achei graça nenhuma.

— Mas você reconhece que é uma mulher muito teimosa, não reconhece?

— Não quero falar sobre meus defeitos e minhas quali dades agora, Edward. Eu... nem mesmo me lembro do meu sobrenome!

Ele já tinha pensado muito sobre aquilo e não gostara nada da conclusão a que chegara. Nem achara que ela fosse gostar. Aproximou-se do sofá com passos lentos.

— Bella, falando a respeito de sua situação...

— Eu... estou começando a me lembrar de alguma coisa — ela o interrompeu. — Nada de nomes ou acontecimentos importantes, apenas um ou dois _flashes _da minha... outra vida, digamos assim. Vamos esperar mais um pouco e deixar que tudo se acerte naturalmente.

Edward, porém, não pensava assim.

— Não sei não, Bella. Acho que não deveríamos esperar mais. Precisamos decidir se vamos ou não procurar as auto ridades. É provável que você tenha uma família que esteja desesperada de preocupação a essa altura dos acontecimentos.

Bella cocou o queixo.

— Não sei, não... Se houvesse alguém, eu provavelmente saberia.

Edward recostou-se numa poltrona. [i] _Ande logo, _pensou. _Fale de uma vez por todas, antes que perca a coragem.[/i]_

— Bella, até ontem à tarde, enquanto você descansava, eu dei uma chegada até a estrada, onde há um telefone público.

— Sim, e daí?

— Eu telefonei para o meu primo Emmett, que mora em Houston. Ele e seu irmão Jasper são... oficiais de polícia. Pedi para que ambos fizessem algumas investigações, antes de contatarmos o xerife daqui.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

— Você não tinha o direito de fazer isso! Por que não falou comigo antes?

Edward encostou a mão em seu ombro, a fim de tranqüilizá-la. Não precisa ficar preocupada. Eles são de toda confiança.

De qualquer modo, você deveria ter falado comigo antes. Mesmo que eu não me lembre de nada, a vida ainda é minha!

— Por favor, Bella, não fique nervosa. Não há motivo para isso. Tente relaxar um pouco...

Ela se levantou.

— Eu não quero relaxar. Já não agüento mais ficar aqui sem fazer nada, bancando a boazinha!

— Sente-se, Bella.

— Não.

— Por favor.

— Não sei se você reparou, mas estou de pé e não caí. Viu como estou melhor?

— O que eu vejo é que você está muito pálida, isso sim. Vamos, Bella, tenha um pouco de bom senso e sente-se de novo.

Ela se sentou e respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Edward sentou-se a seu lado.

— Vamos encarar a realidade, está bem? — Ele tomou sua mão e segurou-a com força. — Olhe, você apareceu aqui nessas montanhas numa noite de tempestade, usando uma roupa chique e sofisticada... e um par de tênis. Não é muito difícil de adivinhar que você estava fugindo de alguma coi sa... ou de alguém. Você não acha que isso faz sentido?

Ela abaixou a cabeça.

— Eu andei pensando sobre isso. Custei a pegar no sono ontem à noite e, enquanto não pregava os olhos, tentei ima ginar o que poderia ter acontecido. E cheguei a duas conclu sões. Primeira: eu sofri um acidente de carro e fiquei vagando pela montanha debaixo da chuva, até perder a consciência. Claro que isso teria sido uma grande estupidez, mas é provável que eu estivesse tão tonta, que não soubesse o que fazia.

— E a segunda conclusão?

— Eu realmente podia estar fugindo de alguém. Alguém pode estar me procurando nesse exato momento.

Edward limpou a garganta, um pouco embaraçado.

— Tenho ouvido o noticiário pelo rádio a toda hora. Nin guém mencionou ura acidente nessa região nos últimos dias.

— Você acha que eles teriam mencionado, se tivessem encontrado um carro batido e abandonado?

— Sem dúvida. Nunca acontece nada por aqui. Ura aci dente não deixa de ser um furo de reportagem.

Ela desviou o olhar.

— Então só nos resta a segunda alternativa.

— Acho que sim.

— Então, por que não fez contato com o xerife daqui? Por que preferiu ligar para seus dois primos em Houston? As autoridades dessa região não são confiáveis?

A conversa estava ficando muito difícil.

— Ao contrário. Pelo que eu saiba, o xerife Reed é um homem honesto e experiente.

Bella sentiu que o sangue lhe fugia do rosto.

— Meu Deus, Edward! Você acha que eu estava fugindo da polícia! Que eu sou uma espécie de criminosa!

Ele sabia que não iria ser fácil. Só que estava sendo muito mais penoso do que imaginara a princípio. Levan tou-se, foi até a cozinha e voltou momentos depois, trazendo ura pacotinho de pó branco nas mãos.

Bella olhou para o objeto.

— O que é isso?

— Estava no seu bolso.

— Posso ver o que é? Ele estendeu-lhe o pacote.

— Claro.

Ela apanhou o objeto que lhe era oferecido e o examinou com cuidado. Soltou um grito.

— Meu Deus!

Ele sentiu uma enorme vontade de abraçá-la, mas per maneceu de pé, no lugar onde estava. Por burrice ou co vardia. Ou pelas duas coisas juntas.

Bella cobriu o rosto com as duas mãos, mas não chorou. Não se moveu. E, quando falou, o fez com voz absolutamente controlada.

— E cocaína, não é?

Ah, como ele queria que ela fosse inocente... como pre cisava ter certeza daquilo...

— Não sei. Achei que seria imprudente provar o pó, sem saber o que eu estava pondo na boca. E, mesmo que expe rimentasse, não seria de muita ajuda. Não sei que gosto tem cocaína.

O fogo crepitava na lareira e Bella descobriu o rosto, obrigando-se a encará-lo.

— Você acha... que sou viciada? — Arregaçou as mangas da camisa e examinou seus braços. — Não vejo marcas de picadas de injeção.

— Bella...

— Ou talvez eu não injete a droga. Apenas dê uma chei rada de vez em quando.

— Os usuários de cocaína costumam ter o nariz escor rendo e os olhos vermelhos o tempo todo. O que não é o seu caso.

— Talvez seja porque eu esteja começando no vício. Ou quem sabe eu seja uma traficante. Eu...

— Pare com isso, Bella. Você não é viciada e muito menos trafica cocaína. Quer fazer o favor de se acalmar?

— Mas... se eu não sou uma coisa nem outra, o que esse pacotinho estava fazendo no meu bolso?

Bem que Edward Cullen queria ter a resposta.

— Talvez você seja da polícia e estivesse preparando uma armadilha para alguém. Ora, Bella, há uma porção de ex plicações para o fato de o pacote ter ido parar no seu bolso!

Ela franziu a testa.

— Eu? Da polícia? Quem diria... Não, acho que não. Não tenho vocação para a coisa. — Bella se levantou. — Meu Deus, eu estou tão confusa...

— Trate de se acalmar, Bella. Ficar nervosa agora não vai levar a nada.

— Você acha que eu sou culpada, não é?

— Não. Já disse que não.

— Posso saber por quê?

Porque ela era linda. Porque seus cabelos pareciam ser de seda, porque ele a vira completamente nua e cuidara de suas feridas. Porque ela parecia uma fada.

Porque ele perdera o interesse na razão, na lógica e na honra... - e estava prestes a beijá-la.

Para lhe dar tempo de reagir, para dar a si mesmo mais uma sensação para se lembrar, Edward enlaçou-lhe a cintura. E, como não fechou os olhos, observou-a oferecer seus lábios a ele.

Ela era macia. Era evidente que já beijara muitas mu lheres na vida, mas nenhuma boca jamais lhe oferecera sensações tão incríveis como as que experimentava agora. Sentiu um arrepio na espinha que se espalhou rapida mente pelo resto de seu corpo, fazendo com que seus joelhos quase dobrassem. Ah, como ele desejava aquela mulher... Enterrou a língua ainda mais profundamente em sua boca, procurando sentir-lhe o sabor, descobrindo aquele gosto se creto... Uma essência fantástica da qual tomava conheci mento naquele instante.

Ela era dele. Não importava que não soubesse de nada a seu respeito. Bella lhe pertencia. Sua boca, seu gosto, seu... Bella soltou um gemido. Edward o ouviu, incapaz de dizer se aquilo significava alegria... ou protesto. Só tinha certeza de uma coisa. Estava vivendo o momento mais glorioso de toda a sua vida. Nem Linda... Não. Recusava-se a pensar nela agora. Na verdade, sua ex-noiva, a mulher que tanto o fizera sofrer, desaparecia por completo se comparada àquela estra nha e misteriosa criatura que surgira quase à sua porta.

Não conseguia mais se conter. E, pelo que percebera ago ra, nem ela. "Vou levá-la para a cama", pensou. "E vai ser a melhor noite da minha vida".

De repente ouviu um uivo desesperado vindo lá de fora. Edward afastou-se dela, a mente confusa, o corpo tão trê mulo que mal conseguia se conter. Bella, ofegante, parecia estar na mesma condição.

Outro uivo, ainda mais desesperado que o anterior, veio do terraço da frente.

— Olívia?

— Fique aqui, Bella,

— Edward...

Ele correu para a porta.

— Acho que é Olívia. Mas alguma coisa de muito errado deve estar acontecendo. Ela nunca uivou desse jeito antes.

Algo parecido com um longo gemido seguiu-se às suas palavras.

— Ela deve estar entrando em trabalho de parto — su geriu Bella, indo atrás dele.

—Trabalho de parto? Edward parou e virou-se para Bella.

— Meu Deus, e agora? Nunca fiz o parto de uma cadela na minha vida!

Bella deu um sorriso. Com ou sem memória, de uma coisa tinha certeza absoluta: os homens eram todos iguais. Olívia soltou mais um de seus terríveis gemidos.

— Ai, meu Deus! — gritou Edward, tão desesperado quanto o animal.

Olívia entrou em trabalho de parto e, assustada demais com o que estava sentindo, começou a dar voltas pelo quintal do chalé, uivando e procurando chamar a atenção para si.

Assim que eles se aproximaram, ela parou de uivar e co meçou a andar em círculos. Teve o primeiro filhotinho de pé, no terraço. O processo a assustou de tal modo que ela desceu os degraus de madeira e foi ter o segundo no meio do gramado. Os dois seguintes nasceram ao lado da caminhonete de Edward. Deu um jeito de se deitar para fazê-los vir ao mundo e então voltou para o terraço, onde teve o último.

Uma vez que Olívia não tinha a mínima noção do que fazer com aquelas estranhas criaturas que seu corpo acabara de expulsar, Edward e Bella tiveram que recolher os filhotes e secá-los. Felizmente, assim que nasceu o último, a cadela pareceu acalmar-se e deixou que o dono lhe mostrasse sua cria. Aí, o instinto acabou levando a melhor e ela começou a lamber os cinco com cuidado.

— Você é uma cadela desnaturada — censurou Edward, ajoelhado diante do cobertor onde Olívia se estabelecera com a nova família.

A mãe exausta deu um longo gemido como resposta.

Bella não sabia quem estava mais cansada: ela ou a nova mamãe. Havia andado de um lado para o outro naquela última meia hora mais do que o fizera durante os últimos dias... ou durante os últimos meses. Mas a exaustão não era uma sensação desagradável. Ela se sentia útil, feliz, bem-sucedida. Havia ajudado a salvar os pobres cachorrinhos e agora sentia prazer em sentar-se na cadeira de ba lanço e observar Edward acariciar o animal.

Ele estava de perfil, o fogo da lareira iluminando seus traços marcantes e masculinos... e sua pele marcada para sempre. Talvez as pessoas pudessem achar aquele rosto um pouco assustador, até mesmo sinistro. Ela, porém, achava exatamente o contrário.

Pureza. Uma palavra um pouco estranha para se aplicar a um homem, mas era exatamente aquilo que lhe vinha à mente, quando olhava para ele. Uma pureza feita de força, de honra... e de sofrimento.

Não sabia o que tinha lhe causado cicatrizes tão profun das. Uma coisa, porém, era certa. Ele sofrerá muito. E talvez ainda sofresse.

— Nunca vi um animal com instintos tão deficientes — murmurou ele, continuando a acariciar as orelhas de Olívia.

— Provavelmente ela ainda é muito jovem — respondeu Bella ausentemente, sua atenção toda voltada para a mão que acariciava o animal. — A natureza não é assim sempre tão sábia. As vezes as cadelas entram no cio com seis meses de idade.

Ele deu um sorriso.

— Você tem razão.

Seus olhares se encontraram... então tudo mudou. Refle xos do fogo na lareira dançavam em meio à escuridão de seus olhos. Bella sentiu que estava ofegante e, de súbito, a exaustão desapareceu de seu corpo como que por magia. Ela o queria. Ah, como queria... E talvez... Edward se levantou. Aproximou-se dela com aquele corpo maravilhoso que embalava os sonhos de qualquer mulher. Que homem atraente... que vontade de arrancar-lhe aquelas roupas e acariciá-lo de um modo despudorado...

Olhou bem dentro daqueles olhos de um verde magnífico, deixando que ele lesse a mensagem ali contida: _Eu te quero. Eu preciso de voc__ê esta noite. _Coisas que não tinha coragem de falar.

— Bella... — A voz dele era rouca, mas firme. — É melhor você ir para a cama.

Ela se levantou.

— Não.

— Por favor.

— Eu quero ir para a cama, sim, Edward. Mas não sozinha. Ele não respondeu, ao menos não com palavras. Bella viu um músculo pulsar em sua garganta. Viu suas mãos trêmulas. Viu seu corpo todo contraído e sentiu a tensão que emanava dele.

— Venha para a cama comigo — ela sussurrou, sem saber se aquilo era um ato de coragem... ou de profunda estupidez.

— Não.

Foi a única palavra que ele disse. Então, virou as costas e desapareceu por entre as sombras do chalé.

O sol brilhava, a grama não podia estar mais verde, so prava uma brisa gostosa e fresca e Bella estava determi nada a ser muito cuidadosa.

Passeava pelo jardim com passos lentos, a bengala de Edward ajudando-a manter o equilíbrio. Talvez tivesse sido uma mulher de muitos relacionamentos em sua "outra vida", a julgar pelo comportamento que tivera na noite passada. Pensou um pouco e chegou à conclusão de que precisava mudar. Ser mais responsável.

Sentou-se nos degraus da varanda e deixou que o sol aquecesse seu corpo e sua alma. A caminhonete de Edward estava ali fora, mas ele não se encontrava em canto algum. Era provável que tivesse saído bem cedo, até antes do ama nhecer. Atitude das mais inteligentes, se pensasse bem. Era evidente que ele estava muito embaraçado por causa do comportamento dela na noite passada. A própria Bella tam bém estava, ou provavelmente se sentiria assim que o visse.

Naquele exato instante, parecia haver um rodamoinho de emoções dentro de sua mente. Algo que começara desde o momento em que ele a beijara na noite anterior.

Atrás dela, Olívia e os cinco filhotinhos dormiam, emba lados pela brisa suave. Fechou os olhos, tentando pensar com clareza. Algo um pouco difícil, considerando-se sua atual situação de vida. Que era ela? Seria solteira ou casada? Teria filhos? Provavelmente, não. Ainda era muito jovem e seu corpo era firme como uma rocha. Se bem que aquilo não quisesse dizer muita coisa, se tivesse mesmo vinte e quatro ou vinte e cinco anos, e se houvesse se casado muito cedo, poderia ter um filho de uns três ou quatros anos. Talvez até de cinco ou seis. Aquela simples constatação fez com que sentisse um friozinho na barriga.

Quando abriu os olhos novamente, avistou Edward ca minhando em sua direção, trazendo no ombro uma sacola de lona. O que quer que houvesse lá dentro deveria ser apenas uma desculpa para o fato de ele ter deixado o chalé naquela manhã.

Ao observá-lo se aproximar, Bella esqueceu o embaraço. Esqueceu-se da mágoa que sentira durante toda a noite. Esqueceu-se de tudo em meio ao simples prazer de observar o sol refletir em seus cabelos bronze.

O rodamoinho começou a girar com mais intensidade. Ela levantou-se com certa dificuldade e sorriu para ele.

— Olá, Edward.

Para Edward, aquele sorriso foi como um soco no estômago. Fazia com que se lembrasse daquele outro sorriso, o primeiro que vira em seus lábios quando ela abrira os olhos no chalé pela primeira vez e o vira. Um sorriso que indicava confiança e muita, muita alegria. E uma coisa a mais. Algo que não estivera presente na primeira vez.

Desejo...

Como, ele pensou com desespero, como iria fazer para resistir ao que tanto queria, já que sabia que ela queria exatamente a mesma coisa? Era preciso se manter firme. Apesar da noite anterior. Apesar das olheiras no rosto de Bella que o acusavam pela noite mal dormida.

— O que você traz nessa sacola? — ela perguntou, con servando o sorriso nos lábios.

— Ferramentas. — Era difícil manter seu propósito. — Passei a manhã trabalhando nos estábulos.

Aquilo não passava de uma grande mentira. Não havia martelado um prego sequer naquelas paredes. Não tinha a mínima vontade de trabalhar em estábulo algum. A única coisa que tivera em mente, quando acordara, era sair dali depressa. Antes que deixasse o bom senso de lado e fizesse o que tinha vontade. Antes que não conseguisse mais se conter e fosse direto para o sofá onde a Bela sonhava com os anjos.

— Ah, sei. Aceita uma xícara de café?

Ele não precisava de café. Precisava de um banho frio, isso sim. Gelado, de preferência.

— Eu... aceito. Obrigado.

Edward observou-a entrar no chalé. Ela usava outra de suas camisas e a própria calça de seda. Completamente rasgada. O que lhe dava um ar ainda mais sensual.

_Oh, Deus, que situa__ção difícil..._

Bella voltou ao terraço momentos depois com duas xí caras nas mãos. Entregou-lhe uma delas.

— O pó de café está no fim — ela avisou, com voz trêmula.

Ele deu um suspiro. Bella tentava esconder o nervosis mo, mas era evidente que não estava sendo muito bem su cedida na tarefa em questão.

— Vou até a cidade a fim de fazer algumas compras. Faça uma lista de coisas que você gostaria que eu comprasse. Roupas, maquiagem, cremes, esse tipo de coisas.

Bella tomou um gole de café.

— Ora, Edward, não há a mínima necessidade de você fazer isso. Afinal de contas, devo estar saindo definitiva mente deste chalé e de sua vida dentro de um ou dois dias.

Bem que ele havia desconfiado de que não ia ser nada fácil.

— Bella, precisamos conversar a respeito de ontem.

Ela ficou tensa.

— A respeito de... fazer ou não contato com o xerife?

— Sim, isso também.

Bella o encarou e não foi mais um ar de mágoa que ele viu refletido naqueles olhos cor de chocolate. Foi desafio…

— Por acaso vai me pedir desculpas, me dizer que não queria tirar vantagem da minha situação?

Como era exatamente aquilo que ele ia dizer, resolveu ficar quieto.

Ela continuou, o mesmo brilho em seus olhos.

— Ontem à noite você disse tudo o que deveria ser dito em uma só palavra... [b]não[/b]. Então por que voltar ao assunto agora? — Bella fez força para lutar contra as lágrimas que ameaçavam aparecer em seus olhos. Mais uma vez, não obteve sucesso. — Você deve estar achando que eu vou para a cama com todo mundo, que fico me oferecendo a todo o homem que aparece na minha frente, não é? Só que isso não é verdade. Claro que você não acredita em mim, porque eu mesma não consigo me lembrar de nada e você deve achar que eu não passo de uma d... droga de traficante de cocaína e... e...

— Shhh...

Edward fez a única coisa que lhe ocorreu fazer naquele instante. Encostou a xícara de café no peitoril da janela e fez menção de abraçá-la.

Bella deu um passo para trás.

— Não. Você não tem o direito de ficar me tocando desse jeito. A menos que queira terminar o que começou.

Era claro que ele queria. Ah, e como queria... Mas estava fazendo o possível para não cair num erro do qual ela poderia se arrepender amargamente no futuro. Ele achava que não, mas... e se Bella fosse uma mulher casada? E se tivesse olhos? E se, naquele momento, seu marido estivesse procurando-a feito um louco, doente de tanta preocupação?

Edward permaneceu onde estava, a boca fechada.

Bella o encarou durante um longo tempo, seus olhos felinos brilhando sob o sol do fim da manhã.

— Não vá ainda para a cidade — ela pediu de súbito.

— E por que não?

— Porque, se você for, eu voltarei a fazer parte do resto do mundo. — Ela desviou o olhar. — E acho que ainda não estou pronta para isso. Você me entende?

Não. Ele não entendia nada, mas não queria ofendê-la.

— Além disso — ela continuou, forçando um sorriso — eu não saberia dizer qual é o meu manequim. Por que não esperamos mais um pouco e vemos se eu consigo me lembrar pelo menos do número dos meus sapatos?

Se ele não se afastasse naquele exato instante, iria tocá-la... E terminar o que havia começado.

— De qualquer jeito, Bella, eu preciso mesmo ir à cidade fazer umas compras. Há pouquíssima comida na despensa. Mas pode ficar tranqüila. Não falarei nada ao xerife sobre você, está bem?

Ela pareceu... desapontada. Virou as costas e entrou no chalé sem dizer nada.

* * *

**Não esqueçam... Author Alert para saber quando iremos pirar e despejar assim, 3 capítulos de uma única vez!!!**

**Reviews são boas e nossos egos agradecem !!!**

**Beijos Xarol e Gabii !!!**


End file.
